FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to certain 3-substituted-7-[3-(imidazol-1-yl)phenyl]-pyrazolo[1,5-a]-pyrimidines which have demonstrated activity as anxiolytic or anticonvulsant agents as well as sedative-hypnotic and skeletal muscle relaxant agents.